Starkid Oneshots
by Ingrid Blackery
Summary: A collection of starkid oneshots! I'd appreciate some requests or prompts.
1. Christmas eve

Lauren flopped down on the bus seat triumphantly, dropping her shopping bags at her feet.

"I have to stop leaving it till the last minute, this is getting ridiculous..." she muttered, blowing a wet strand of hair out her face. It had become a almost tradition that she did most of her Christmas shopping the day before...not a smart idea.

She slipped out of her soaking coat, shivering as droplets of water fell on her dry cloths. Pugging herself into her earphones she pressed her head against the window. It was dark outside and condensation had collected on the glass,she happily watched as twinkly lights passed by and her favourite Christmas song played in her ears. Savouring the warmth of the bus she closed her eyes, and san into a exhausted sleep.

She didn't know how long she had slept for, just that when she awoke the bus was empty, and someone was shaking her shoulder lightly. She blinked sleepily, letting her eyes focus on the source of her disturbance. It was a man. Tall, well tall to her, and muscular. He was looking at her with kind eyes, a icy blue. He looked tired, and stubble was growing around his chin. It suited him.

She realised she was staring and held out her hand.

"Sorry, hello! Did I over sleep? I'm Lauren. Lopez, Lauren Lopez! My friends call me Lo, not that you should, I mean you can, if you want...I'll stop talking."

He laughed and nodded, "I think that would be for the best".

She grinned back and silence fell again.

He broke it.

"Urm yes sorry, you did over sleep, the bus is back in the station..."

"Shit! Oh sorry I mean fuck...that wasn't better".

He chuckled, do you have your phone? Is there someone that can come pick you up?

"Yeah, my flatmate...sorry, where are we?"

"Oak park..."

"SHIT!"

"What's wrong?" He looked concerned, so she made an effort to smile.

"No it's fine...that's just...its...its a long way home...and its Christmas eve..." her voice cracked, "What are you still doing here anyway?"

"Well one; it's my bus, and two; its not like I've got anywhere to hurry back to".

"No-one?"

"Nope...suppose that makes me seem like a bit of a loner doesn't it?"

"No...not at all," she squinted at his badge, "Joe? Is it?"

"Joe Walker," he smiled, "I can take you home if that would help?"

"Are you serious? I could never ask you to do that!"

"Seriously, I'd be happy to! Do you drink coffee? There's a flask up front"

She nodded, and took out her phone, quickly texting Julia an explanation before collecting her bags and sitting down in the passengers seat.

There was silence as Joe started the engine, "So...Lauren...tell me about yourself?"


	2. Kitten

**Hey guys, I really like this oneshot thing! There small enough that I wont get bored halfway through writing them, I can do loads of different ships and prompts, and I can update more often! Hopefully you enjoy them, and feel free to send in requests!x**

"Please!"

"No".

"But".

"Still no".

"But I".

"Absolutely not".

Meredith stood before her boyfriend in there kitchen, a brown box clutched to her chest. Inside, sat a small, scruffy grey kitten sat, timidly backed into one corner, its huge green eyes wide with fear. Meredith carefully plucked it out of it's box, cradling it to her chest. It purred softly as it rubbed its head against the soft material of her jumper.

"Look how small..." she cooed, rubbing noses with her new friend.

"Mere we can't keep it!" Brian tried to reason with his girlfriend, "were both at the theatre all day!"

"Cats can look after themselves...this one has for who knows how long!"

Seeing Brian wasn't going to weaken, Meredith decided to put her acting degree to good use.

A single tear rolled down her cheek and plopped on the kittens head, causing it to look up at her.

"I...I just," her voice cracked, and she was delighted to discover that Brian looked concerned. She kept going, being careful to keep it believable.

Sniffed and held the baby cat closer.

"Meredith? I didn't know if meant that much to you..."

He sighed.

"Does she have a name?"

Meredith immediately stopped crying and ran to her boyfriend, "Yay! Aww thanks Bub! This is gonna be the best thing that's ever happened ever! And that INCLUDES when Jamie met Emma Watson".

Brian sighed, "Name?"

"Denise named her Denise".

"What?"

"Well it's stuck now..."

"Who else has seen this cat..."

"Just Denise..." she muttered looking sheepish. Brian looked sceptical.

"And Lopez may have dropped by...with Jamie...and Julia..."

He laughed, "I suppose we better go pet shopping?"

She squealed and ran out, grabbing her keys from the counter, leaving her boyfriend alone in the kitchen with there new pet.

He scowled down at the grey fluff, that had now climbed back into her box.

"Your lucky I love her," he said, and he couldn't help a small smile escaping on his lips.

"Your lucky to have her cat, were both really lucky".


End file.
